Hybrid (SaiyukiLover232)
A hybrid is deadlier than vampires, werewolves, witches, and any other type of monster or species they are related to. Hybrids... they possess the strengths of their related species, but not so much their weaknesses. If the hybrids want it, they could become the most unstoppable race. – Hybrids are a crossbreed between two or more different supernatural species. They possess the combination of features and abilities of other species. History The first "true" hybrid was a Nephilim, the offspring of an angel and a human. The first Nephilim, Edna, was born from a union between the recently-fallen archangel Lucifer and a human by the name of Grace. The existence of Edna was hidden from the angels by Lucifer and Grace; she became the progenitor of a long line of hybrids, also descending from the Original family, as well as the royal werewolves families. Creation Hybrids are usually born. However, because most species don't associate with others, hybrids are very rare and few exist. It is also possible for a hybrid to be created. So far, the only known hybrid to be created is a werewolf-vampire hybrid. Werewolf-Vampire To become a werewolf-vampire hybrid, a werewolf must die with the blood of a born hybrid (of the Original vampire family and one of the royal werewolf families) in his/her system. The transition will then only be successful if the werewolf then drinks the blood of the born hybrid. Presumably, a werewolf does not have to have their lycanthropic gene activated in order to become a hybrid. After the first kill, the werewolf gene will trigger and the vampire will become a hybrid; whether this is possible remains to be seen. Powers and Abilities Hybrids have the powers and abilities of whatever species they are a crossbreed between. However, due to the mixture of different species, a hybrid's powers and abilities are stronger. (See Angels, Demons, Monsters and Deities for their powers and abilities). Weaknesses Hybrids have the weaknesses of whatever species they are a crossbreed between. Due to the mixture of different species, certain weaknesses of a species may not apply to a hybrid. Or the certain weaknesses will not cause as much harm. (See Angels, Demons, Monsters and Deities for their weaknesses). Known Hybrids Known Types of Hybrids *Human/Angel Hybrid (Nephilim) - Edna Campbell, Jane *Human/Demon Hybrid (Cambion) - Jesse Turner *Phoenix/Dragon Hybrid - Raymond Pierce (possessed by Adonael) *Vampire/Angel/Human Hybrid - Jophiel Aldertree, Faith Aldertree, Hanael Eaton *Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid - Niklaus Aldertree, Elisha Aldertree, Tobias Rosales *Vampire/Werewolf/Witch Hybrid - Yael Blackthorn *Angel/Vampire/Werewolf/Witch Hybrid - Cassiel Verlac, Adriel Black, Lailah Wayland *Angel/Vampire Hybrid - Raziel Carstairs *Angel/Demon/Vampire Hybrid - Malayeka Carstairs, Celeste Carstairs *Werewolf/Angel/Demon/Vampire Hybrid - Angelique Rosales *Demon/Witch/Werewolf/Angel/Vampire Hybrid - Evangeline Rosales-Labonair *Demon/Witch/Phoenix /Dragon/Werewolf/Angel/Vampire Hybrid - Serenity Rosales-Labonair *Human/Demon/Witch/Phoenix /Dragon/Werewolf/Angel/Vampire Hybrid - Katherine Winchester, Hope Winchester Trivia *Almost all hybrids are either members, descendants, or relatives via marriage of the Aldertree family, also known as the Original family. *There are only three known hybrids that are not related to the Aldertree family. **Jesse Turner (Cambion) **Jane (Nephilim) **Dwayne (Werewolf-Vampire) *There are currently only six known hybrids alive. **Niklaus Aldertree **Tobias Rosales **Raymond Pierce **Jesse Turner **Katherine Winchester **Hope Winchester *Hybrids can be possessed by demons. **Raymond Pierce is currently possessed by a demon named Adonael. *Due to the great emotional and physical pain, hybrids that are part-werewolf do not transform into their wolf forms, unless it is necessary or are compelled to by an Original Vampire. *Original Vampires can compel a hybrid if they are part-vampire.